


memories

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 4: Opposite, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day, Yujikiri Week 2020, it's not graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eugeo glared at the man he was sitting next to, wondering if he shouldn’t kick him down after all. Not only had he dared to break the Taboo Index, he was also trying to go against Quinella. He would have if he didn’t still need him to re-enter the tower.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Quinella (Sword Art Online)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous, YujiKiriweek2020





	memories

Eugeo glared at the man he was sitting next to, wondering if he shouldn’t kick him down after all. Not only had he dared to break the Taboo Index, he was also trying to go against Quinella. He would have if he didn’t still need him to re-enter the tower. That Alice girl that had come with him was quite strong and he wouldn’t dare to presume that she would be able to hurt the pontifex of all people but letting her magnificence deal with such a lowly person wasn’t what a knight would do. Neither was climbing up the tower with a criminals help but... he’d rather be disgraced in her eyes than to let any harm come to her or her ambitions.

After all he wasn’t just an Integrity Knight. As a person it went without saying he’d do anything to protect the person he loved. Being an Integrity Knight merely enabled him to do so.

“If you would just listen to me—”

“Not interested”, he interrupted.

“The amount of people that would die is—”

“I told you I’m not interested. As long as it’s for her, even if all of humanity would die, I’d gladly shield her back.”

It seemed like the criminal was going to protest for some seconds before he apparently decided otherwise, his grip on his knee tightening. “Is there a reason why you’d go so far for her?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“It is. After all you are insisting on helping her even though you don’t even doubt my words.”

Eugeo couldn’t care less if the man was lying or not but his words rang true. Considering what he had seen from her preparations and the conversations he had held with her, it didn’t seem so far-fetched that she would turn a big chunk of humanity into a weapon, however Eugeo wasn’t about to stop her. If she truly did turn them into a weapon then they should be blessed. Being made into a toy by Quinella was a honour in and of itself.

“Alice came here just to save you. Even if she is a stranger to you now… no, do you really not remember anything at all anymore? There should be something, something that was so important to you that even the pontifex couldn’t erase it.”

“Hold your tongue.”

The man drew back at his sharp tone, black eyes surveying him. “You do remember something.”

Maybe Eugeo should throw him down the mountain after all. He’d been trying not to think of it but the more time he spent around this criminal, the more his head started hurting. There was something left in him, some memory Quinella hadn’t been able to erase. However it wasn’t pertaining that woman this person seemed so fond talking about. What he remembered was a black haired child smiling at him and just one single word:

_Kirito._

The same person that was in front of him but supposedly did not remember him at all.

He’d been a fool to cling this much to this blurred memory.

Quinella was the only person who loved him.

Even if he barely saw her nowadays. Even if she had never told him about any of her plans. Even if all of their interactions just were a means for her to fulfill her desires of the flesh. Even if her soothing voice and hand petting his hair reminded him more of a master petting their dog than lovers.

Eugeo was fine with being a dog. He just needed love.

He’d been a fool to hope that this person might feel something for him.

But not only was he a fool but also a traitor for wanting love from somebody else.

The criminal sighed and turned around to face the sky, the moonlight making his skin glow. His hair almost blended into the background but even with light this dim, his eyes shone.

_Like the night sky,_ Eugeo thought to himself before frowning and turning away. Thinking too much of this man just made the pain worse and Eugeo wondered what Quinella had been trying to hide by erasing his memories. He was sure they knew each other but the person in question seemed to remember him even less than he did. But he kept staring like he couldn’t drag his eyes away from Eugeo’s visage.

Eugeo wondered when the last time was anybody had paid him this much attention.

Quinella liked to look at his body but she never looked at _him._

A happy noise made him turn around to look at the person next to him who had pulled out buns from Stacia knew where. He looked extremely satisfied until his eyes met Eugeo’s cold gaze. Instead of averting his eyes however, he stared back, unwilling to lose this stare down. What a child. Didn’t he know Eugeo could end him easily?

After a few minutes his opponent decided to be the better man and held out a bun. “I was going to give you one either way but you could ask instead of just glaring at me.”

“I don’t want one of your buns”, Eugeo protested. “I don’t even know where you pulled them from.”

“My pockets.”

Eugeo huffed disdainfully and turned away. Then startled when he felt something mushy press against his cheeks. “You are going to get hungry”, the man insisted.

The tone of his voice made his finger itch, wanting to draw his sword, but instead of doing so, Eugeo found himself grabbing the bun, pushing the other’s hand away. “You’re truly a fool. One bun won’t be enough to satisfy either of our appetites.”

“Just eat it. I won’t feel good otherwise.”

Honestly, Eugeo should just throw it away. But Kirito seemed earnest enough and also concerned and that was the one thing that threw Eugeo off the most all day. This brainless compassion that would be this person’s early grave. He hated it because he didn’t have it. He hated it because he had nothing. He hated it because he yearned for it—

“Ah, wait, we should heat it up first!” Kirito hummed, inclining his head. “Generate thermal element—“

Eugeo lunged over, smacking Kirito’s hand to the ground and almost making him lose his bun, causing him to let out a panicked noise. “If you do it like this, it’ll explode!”, Eugeo chided, Kirito’s large eyes staring at him.

“Huh”, he let out, sounding almost surprised. Weirdly enough his lips started forming a smile and Eugeo felt his heart jump, his back tingling. It also caused another throb to go through his head because Eugeo remembered that smile, this _warmth_ — yes, it was this person. It had to be this person. “Thanks, Eugeo.”

Eugeo breath got stuck somewhere in his chest, his cheeks flushing. “Kirito”, he said, trying out the syllables on his tongue.

“What is?”

“Kirito.”

“...?”

_“Kirito.”_ He breathed out, something in him screaming. Was Kirito always this warm? This bright? Eugeo didn’t think he could bear it if he was. The one memory he had of being smiled at by him had been everything he had had. If it had been just something he would do for _anyone..._ there was no way Eugeo could bear it.

Being loved by Kirito surely would be bliss.

But Eugeo was only loved by Quinella. Yes, he was sure she loved him. Like an owner loved their pet.

He wondered how it would feel to be loved by Kirito instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Opposite-> exchanging roles -> exchanging Alice and Eugeo's roles  
> That was my thought process and this is how this fic came to be. There's barely anything about Alice in this fic but I honestly wasn't really interested in Alice when writing this, so Eugeo just being very dismissive of everything around him worked in my favour.


End file.
